Ruizism
Ruizism is the religion or set of beliefs practiced by the Ruiz Dynasty, essentially worshiping themselves. To the outside world, the camp ruled by the Ruizes is cloaked as Christian - but secretly Tim Ruiz demands that every camper practices Ruizism. Ruizists, or "Enlightened Ones" as they call themselves, see their religion as a branch of Christianity. However, every major church has dismissed it as a cult. Beliefs Tim All Ruizists believe that Tim is God incarnate. They believe that he is perfect and can do no wrong. Anything he says is taken as gospel (he told them this on his first year). Because of this, they bow to Tim whenever he is within sight, and pray to him five times a day. Any gossip or questioning of Tim is seen as blasphemy, and punishable by death. Ruizists are not allowed to speak or write Tim's name. Instead they refer to him as "O Holy Anointed One" and write his name T-M. According to the "Enlightened Ones," Tim descended from Heaven in 1963 and founded the camp. He then established the Ruiz Dynasty to rule the valley, where he reigns to this day. Ruiz Dynasty As ordered by Tim, all adherents of Ruizism are to regard his family as gods - on a rank infinitely higher than the campers but still not as high as Tim himself. The Rock (Tim's son) is worshiped as Tim's right-hand Rock. Tim has ordered that The Rock's word is to be regarded as his. Mrs. The Rock Ruiz is not worshiped. The Rock's children, the Troublesome Trio, are seen as the new Holy Trinity. According to Ruizists, the three children are the reincarnations of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit. The Ruiz family themselves are not required to follow these beliefs. The Bible Ruizists agree that the Christian Bible is the inspired word of Tim, but if Tim says anything that contradicts it then Tim is always right. Basically they have scrapped the entire New Testament and many other verses that insult Tim's reign. To "enhance" the Bible, Tim released the sixty-seventh book (called Book of Tim) which describes the new prophecy. Prophecy The Prophecy states that Tim will die sometime in the next millennium, leaving his kingdom to his son The Rock. This begins a period known as the Great Mourning. Ruizists are to mourn and injure themselves in honor of Tim night and day. Soon after, The Rock will initiate a new era known as the Great Reaping, when he will kill all souls who do not worship his father. According to prophecy, immediately following the Great Reaping an evil force will arise from the north and assassinate The Rock. The Book of Tim is vague on the source, but some interpreters see the force as county police discovering the horrors of the camp. The evil force will reign for seventy seven years, until the "Holy Trinity" (the Troublesome Trio) leads a rebellion and drives the force away from the camp. Finally, after years of peace, Tim will descend from Heaven to kill everyone except his family, which Ruizists believe that they deserve.